Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
I do not own any of this material. All the credit goes to RangerWiki. Sypnosis Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her using five magical power coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on the Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Rita trapped Zordon in a time warp. 10,000 years later, Rita and her minions have escaped their prison and are out to conquer Earth. Zordon, desperate to stop her, has his assistant Alpha 5 recruit five "teenagers with attitude": Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy. Granted the powers of prehistoric animals in the form of Power Coins, they become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. After several losing battles, Rita captures a newcomer to Angel Grove named Tommy Oliver and brainwashes him to become her Evil Green Ranger. Though Tommy inflicts repeated and crushing defeats to the Rangers, they are ultimately able to wrest control of his mind away from Rita, and he joins the team as the sixth Power Ranger. His first stint with the Rangers would be short lived, however, when Rita creates a mystical green candle to strip Tommy of his powers and return them to her control. Tommy elects to give what little remains of his powers to Jason in order to keep them away from Rita. The Rangers continue to battle Rita's increasingly evil schemes, and Tommy is later brought back to their side (albeit in limited capability) when Zordon is able to infuse his Power Coin with his own ancient power. However, Rita's presence only invites even more trouble... Characters Rangers Allies * Zordon/Zoltar (Portrayed and first voiced by David Fielding, then Bob Manhattan) * Alpha 5 (Romy J. Sharf, voiced by Richard Wood) Civillians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Paul Schrier) * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Jason Narvy) * Ernie (Richard Genelle) * Mr. Kaplan (Henry Cannon) * Ms. Appleby (Royce Herron) * Angela (Renee Griggs) Villains * Evil Space Aliens ** Rita Repulsa (Machiko Soga, voiced by Barbara Goodson) ** Goldar (voiced by Kerrigan Mahan, also credited under Ryan O'Flannigan) ** Squatt (voiced by Michael J. Sorich) ** Baboo (voiced by Colin Phillips) ** Finster (voiced by Robert Axelrod) ** Scorpina (Ami Kawai, voiced by Wendee Swan) ** Evil Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ** Mutant Rangers ** Putty Patrollers ** Super Putty Patrollers ** List of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monsters ** Lokar Arsenal Morphers * Power Morphers Multi-Use Devices * Power Coins ** Power Crystals Communication Devices * Wrist Communicators Sidearms * Blade Blaster * Thunder Slingers Individual Weapons and Team Blaster * Power Blaster/Power Weapons ** Power Sword ** Power Axe ** Power Lance ** Power Daggers ** Power Bow * Dragon Dagger Power-Ups * Dragon Shield Other Weapons * Anti-Sonic Foam Gun Vehicles * RadBug * Battle Bikes Zords * Dinozords and the Power Zord Battle System ** Ultrazord *** Mega Dragonzord **** Original/Dino Megazord (Dinozords) ***** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord ***** Mastodon Dinozord ***** Triceratops Dinozord ***** Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord ***** Pterodactyl Dinozord **** Dragonzord *** Titanus the Carrierzord ** Alternate Combination -Dragonzord Battle Mode Evil Zords ** Cyclopsis (Goldar) Episodes # Day of the Dumpster''' :'''The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are formed.The Dino Megazord and Rita Repulsa are also introduced. # High Five # Teamwork # A Pressing Engagement # Different Drum # Food Fight # Big Sisters # I,Eye Guy # For Whom The Bell Tolls # Happy Birthday, Zack # No Clowning Around # Power Ranger Punks # Peace,Love and Woe # Foul Play In The Sky # Dark Warrior # Switching Places # Green With Evil Part I:Out of Control:Tommy Oliver is Introduced # Green With Evil Part II:Jason's Battle # Green With Evil Part III:The Rescue # Green With Evil Part IV:Eclipsing Megazord # Green With Evil Part V:Breaking The Spell :Tommy Oliver Turns Good. # The Trouble With Shellshock # Itsy Bitsy Spider # The Spit Flower # Life's a Masquade # Gung Ho! # Wheel of Misfortune # Island of Illusion (1) # Island of Illusion (2) # The Rockstar # Calamity Kimberly # A Star Is Born # The Yolk's On You! # The Green Candle (1) # The Green Candle (2) # Birds of a Feather # Clean-Up Job # A Bad Reflection Of You # Doomsday (1) # Doomsday (2) # Rita's Seed Of Evil # A Pig Surprise # Something Fishy # Lions And Blizzards # Crystal Of Nightmares # To Flea Or Not To Flee # Reign Of The Jellyfish # Plague of the Mantis # Return Of An Old Friend (1) # Return Of An Old Friend (2) # Grumble Bee # Two Heads Are Better Than One # Fowl Play # Trick Or Treat # Second Chance # On Fins and Needles # Enter...The Lizzinator # Football Season # Mighty Morphin Mutants # An Oyster Stew